


A Best Friend's Party Mixtape

by MadameBizarre



Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: F/F, F/M, If you super squint there is a lot of other ships too, M/M, Shute's POV, birthday fun, indie teenagers aesthetic, it's been a long while since Ive written for this fandom forgive me for inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: On his best friend's royal birthday Shute takes Relejimana to Neotopia for a different kind of party, but there seems to be something distracting her from enjoying it.





	A Best Friend's Party Mixtape

Crossing the ballroom was as he expected: difficult. Not merely because of the long expanse it was (he could only estimate it was perhaps three or so football fields), but rather how packed the room was with bodies dancing, swaying, and talking. The whole castle was like this, but the current ballroom was, in particular, the most claustrophobic of any other of the rooms that ranged from mile long hallways, four stadium sized banquet rooms, and an additional three similar dancing rooms. All of it was honestly a blur for him as he squeezed past party-goers in their long heavy robes, glittering jewels, and outrageously intricate masks. All too colorful for his liking, causing him to become a tad sick to the stomach and aching in the eyes. The smell was not too different either, the odor of townsfolk sweating from dancing and far too many pourings of wine in their goblets making him grateful that deoderant was a societal norm in his dimension. It was not an equal exchange, but having someone pushing to get by was a societal norm for the people of Lacroan at least, or else he would have had to put up with dirty looks; the only responses he got were either none, a courteous move to give space, or something akin to “Oh!” and “Yes, go ahead” as though he was nothing more but a child going by. Everything became so much, that he had to take a minor break near a pillar to collect himself

It was here where Shute caught his appearance in a grandly designed mirror of gold that curled into lovely swirls at the frame. He had given himself a quick glance over before leaving the house, but now, mixed into the backdrop of true medieval era atmosphere, the young man could appreciate the outfit Zero had supplied him. The whole thing was not as heavy as one would have thought, and thank goodness it was easy to slip on. The simple linen shirt that he had folded by his elbows matched with a long-reaching Garen vest that was dyed a suspiciously blue color, and red cape which was normal and longer as opposed to Zero’s magical one. The double belts clanked at the buckles as he turned this way and that to admire the way his brown breeches showed the toning shape of legs. The only missing part was a sword for the loop on his hip, but the addition of a few holding bags made up for it in his overall opinion. The mask part which held him memorized: red and orange that conformed to his nose and face then flared out and upward. Shute could only compare it to a flame. Just like the rest of the ball, it was all too glittery and loudly designed for his liking, but hey, at least he looked good.

“And where is our birthday girl?! Surely not in bed yet!”

Oh yes, Rele.

“Possibly! She never was one for festivities long into the night.”

Swaying on the tips of his boots, Shute looked for a path easy enough to speed through towards the balcony that he knew would be empty -- stars knew it could be opened to air out the place. Once more he began the trek across the ballroom with a clack of heels that could not float above the loud band nor boisterous guests red in the face. A man on a mission, the Neotopian was a mere ant in the ocean of gaudy guests, only stopping when he reached the glass doors that lead outside. The crisp night air wafted over his sweaty locks of hair and cooled the line of sweat on his brow, as if awakening him from a heavy fog. Letting the doors shut behind him, Shut stood behind the granite balusters, squinting over the open garden not far below.

The Mhhms served as good nightlights, throwing their colors over bushes of flowers and sculptures, illuminating the shapes in the shadows; the moons above were full as well, glowing like two watchful eyes keeping guard of Lacroa. He sought out only one Lacroan he hoped was under the protection of them, and it seemed the Goddess heard him, because in the next moment he found her. Princess Relejimana blended with the darkness well, or would have were it not for her shimmering jewelry adorning her dress and neck -- her crown was noticeably not on, possibly the only reason why Shute had not spotted her easily. She sat on one of the many marble benches scattered around her family’s garden, beside a hedge of Violet roses which marked the entrance of a long maze Shute had never gotten through alone. Even from far away he could tell she was not enjoying herself, instead idly picking at the petals of one of her beloved roses. He had known this would be the case.

Jumping over the banister as if he were some sort of medieval man in a romance novel, Shute landed with no harm done to his body (two-stories were nothing to by now) and made his way quickly to her side, only slowing down to pretend as though he had casually come to her. She did not look up to him and he did not make a move to sit beside her.

“Birthday girl not having fun?”

“Hmm?” She lifted her up, yet did not appear startled. “Oh...yes, I’m having fun….”

“Come on, you can lie better than that.” He took a step, then twirled around to face her straight on.

Rele gave a weak, but sincere smile before shaking her head and averting her gaze elsewhere. “I’ve been waiting for my best friend to come get me -- have you seen him?”

“Dashing military man with spiky brunette locks?” He raised a brow; she knew it was him behind the flaming mask, he had no doubts about it. Still, there was a warm excitement in his chest that they could play for a second as strangers meeting in the garden; the sad, lonely princess and the foreign man of ranking that would make her smile. A far-fetched fantasy game that Shute should have also knew would not entirely be to her fancy.

“Nay, my good man, but rather a cheeky boy with a pinecone upon his crown.” She replied loftily.

“Harsh, Rele, real cruel.” Shute finally offered her his hand. That was what chivalrous men did -- or so Zero had taught him.

She did not take it though, instead reaching behind her perch to produce a rucksack that appeared  semi-empty and standing by herself. When his hand dropped she began to stroll away with every intent on having him follow. She knew the grounds better than him and how to sneak around them for the plans they made the two weeks ago; a loosely decided idea to ditch her birthday masquerade amidst the highpoint of celebration. Not his idea _entirely_ , but she had brightened up  considerably when he absently suggested it during one of their bouts of gun twirling like two old sheriffs in a long forgotten western film of his dimension -- typical young adult stuff. There was no Zero in sight luckily, or else Shute would have laughed off the bluntly put thought. He told her to keep a bag ready, find a secure place to make them a silent portal, and wait for him somewhere only he knew she would be. The gardens was a well known destination for her royal majesty, but her favorite spot was not. Mixed with the shadows and oblivious drunk party folk who would not desire stepping out nor give heed to anything but their playful partner of the night, it was the perfect runaway.

Relejimana lead them along the wall of her castle, under balconies either empty or occupied by lovers who could not resist being alone, past windows glowing gold where the band’s song and cheers echoed through the night, and finally between bushes and hedges and looming trees that Shute knew he would never be able to maneuver around alone. He kept his eyes on her backside that worried him as she never turned to see if he was still there (though, of course, his grunts and crunching boots were all the signs she needed). They stopped far off from the castle, in a circular area walled around by towering hedges of flowers and only a fountain’s song as their friend. Finally she placed her gaze on him, sizing up his appearance.

“You look like a squire -- Captain’s at that with the colors and mask.” Her lips curled up into a smile.

Ah, that was why he had been suspicious the color choice. “You know Zero, a grandiose designer.”

Finally she grinned and turned to the fountain, caressing the still waters below the sculpture of a familiar nude figure.

“That’s Cupid, right?”

Her fingers caused multiple ripples under their feathery touch. “Yes, but here he is Eros, and Aphrodite is by him, who I am sure you know about.”

“The Goddess of love... were she and him a thing?” Truthfully Shute wasn’t one for myths and fairytales unless needed for school.

“No, in many legends he was her son with Ares -- a loving mother who her son adores.”

“And the woman below him?”

Rele tilted her head in silence and he assumed she was having trouble remembering who the other marble woman was until, at last, the princess slowly raised her wet fingertips to trace over one of the small butterfly wings. Her fingers glistened in all of the moons’ light, and left dark trails in their wake over the smooth sculpture.

“That is Psyche, Eros’ beloved…” And it was then Shute knew she was lost in thought, remembering more than she cared to tell. Out of courtesy he let her be, because he too had done the same on multiple occasions together, brought back to reality to find her patient with him. Only when her slender hand reverently stroked from one wing, down over the glowing white chest and chiseled folds of loosely wrapped marble drapery, all the way to Psyche's navel did he reach to brush his own fingers to Rele’s free ones laying on the fountain’s edge.

 _This_ startled her, casting a horrified set of eyes towards him, as though she thought him someone else. They held one another’s gaze for two long and loud heartbeats, then she finally let their hands hold one another, and bit her lower lip while she recomposed herself..

“Anyways, let's get to it. You promised me a fun Neotopian birthday.”

Wanting to ask her what had just happened, Shute could not find the courage. “Yeah, let’s go.”

But this time, _he_ lead them away from the fountain, from whatever ghosts may be lingering there, and towards the other opening of hedges into the next vacant circle of open space.

* * *

 

Fortunately they held a strong friendship, or else he would have never known what to do with her once they had escaped into his dimension. The plan called for  his workshop their first destination, but neither had considered how obnoxious the sigils of Lacroa may have been in the dead of night. With a held breath and scrunch of their faces, Shute and Rele watched as the light show faded away, left in the silence of darkness. He waited for any instance of a sound besides that of cicadas and hoots of the local owl, yet nothing came. His parents were knocked out.

“Change in the workshop while I tell the others we’re here.” He beckoned her to the door, unlocked it, had her throw him a bag he had left inside, and stood guard beside it as she got ready.

As he dialed the number on his cellphone he began to undress, practically tearing off all the leather and cotton in favor of sliding on a pair of  jeans, shirt, and red jacket he kept in his own backpack -- packing it all into the bag. The call was over and he was knocking on the door five minutes later. “You okay in there?”

“It’s all so... _tight_ , and provocative.” Her muffled voice replied.

“Yeah, well, you wanted the full young-adult experience.” He smiled to himself. A princess in a grand gown of gold and precious jewels would be fine any other day -- Neotopia was a common place for inter-dimensional guests in their native attires -- but for a night on the town it would not be beneficial. Sayla had been more than happy to assist in gathering a disguise for her friend, calling it ‘girl code’ amongst one of the few women in their group. A pair of her favorite jeans, a graphic-tee of his and Sayla’s favorite band, and a pair of sneakers later and Shute tried his hardest to picture the regal princess in such a get up. Even now as he waited, the young adult kept snickering at all the ill-imagined pictures of Rele trying to walk normally in form-fitting jeans.

He snapped his head up when the head-beams of a car roamed over him, blinded momentarily.

“Is she in the shed?!” The sound of Sayla’s flats crunched over gravel as she exited the vehicle and trotted towards him.

The lights finally turned off. “Yeah -- Rele, Sayla is here to do your hair.” He gave a soft rap over the door with the back of his hand. When it opened, the platinum haired girl snaked her way in, careful to keep the door relatively closed as to prevent any peeking; Shute sure as hell was not going to attempt _that_ , he’d have his ass beat by three-fold.

The car door shut once again and brought his attention to up once more to see Bellwood approaching. No matter how many times they got together outside Blanc Base the absence of the scientist’s goggles was still so odd. His hair was not it's typical style tonight, let loose is wild curls around his head, and he wore an aviator’s jacket over his civilian clothes (still a crop-top and jeans style).

“Man do you your parent sleep like rocks. We saw the light show across the street at Sayla’s.” He crossed his arms.

“Yeah, mom usually passes out after grading and dad always comes out of the studio exhausted.”

“You must sneak out a lot them.”

“Shockingly, not as much as one would expect.”

It was so easy to climb down his window (or better yet jump out it since he began training at the base) and not be seen or heard. The high point of being a youngster was always going out late and hanging with friends, there was no doubt about it. Overused as it was for a stereotype, Shut could not deny how fun it was; sitting in the back of a car with your friends, going to watch a midnight film, running around the park after grabbing something to eat, being under the moon like some sort of werewolf. Truly these were the memories he would treasure forever and share with his grandkids; and he wanted to give Rele that same exact exhilaration to enjoy and cherish.

Finally the door opened, revealing Sayla with her hair tied up in a high pony, wearing a pair of jean-capris, flats, and sweater-shirt. Besides her was princess Relejimana Miya du Lacroa who finally gave him a proper image of how she looked in modern attire. At twenty-one (to the day) Rele had matured into a lovely young woman and without a doubt would graciously do so into her older years. Her legs were long and toned with muscle, hips round, her stomach not flat as one would think -- pudgier than Sayla’s own --, chest the same average size it had been when they had first met, and her growing arms and protruding clavicle were bared in the tee-shirt which hung off her shoulders, showing that she was not one to be messed with. They had trained together in twin training suits on Blanc Base high the sky, the lush forests of Lacroa where the air was electric with mana, and on aging paths surrounded by wide fields in Ark; and yet, Shute felt like he never truly knew her, and the moment only reminded him of that. As she stood there with her straightened hair curtaining her still round cheeks, he offered her a smile. There may have been a lot she withheld from him, but that did not mean they weren’t good friends and their night would suffer.

“Ready to go?”

And her reply was a hopeful looking smile and nod.

* * *

 

Sayla’s car was a gift from her father on her sixteenth birthday. She had not asked for it, because walking and biking on her cute bicycle with the little basket in the front was alway fun and helped her keep fit, but to her father that did not mean she was _opposed_ to the idea. She hardly drove it, leaving it to look pretty in her family driveway and only using it when they needed to transport more than two people. Fortunately the engine was noiseless too, or else they would have been walking into the main districts in the cold darkness. The driver, though, was Bellwood that night -- more confident than Sayla in driving in any condition or weather. She sat in the passenger seat with her shoulders swaying to the radio, while Shute sat in the middle backseat and Rele was behind driver’s own.

“Nice to see you with your hair down for once, princess.” Bellwood looked to his side-mirror to catch her reflection.

“Just Rele tonight, Bellwood.” Her face looked out the window, eyes roaming over all the lights rushing outside.

“Whatever you say, birthday girl.”

She smiled softly, glancing towards him from the corner of her eyes before looking back towards the scenery.

Shute did the same glancing to her, wondering what she was thinking. She had solemn been in the main part of the city, usually busy with official affairs in the base. A young sovereign to be, it was her duty to keep relations and discuss future plans in place of her father who did little of the talking as he took care of the their country. She was their diplomat, the representative of Lacroa, with all eyes on her at her most tender years in life. That was Shute’s own future once he was able to further prove himself and climb the ranks in the SDG force, and already was he spending days on end in favor of working. Not as heavy as Rele’s load was on her, but a load nonetheless -- right?

“Hey.” He nudged her arm with his own. Her eyes looked hazy once more when she turned her face, like they were back at the fountain, and for a second Shute’s heart clenched.

“Hey.” Goddess did she look tired.

“If at any point you get overwhelmed, just tell us.”

“Of course, I know my limits.” And she casted her eyes over to the front seats. “And you guys are my friends.”

“Till the end, Rele!” Sayla turned her body to sit sideways so they could address one another better. “We’re going to have so much fun! Oh, we’ll go see a  movie, do a bit of shopping!” And she began to list off a dozen other things the other two Neotopians knew they would have no time for.

Rele did not seem against those ideas, if anything she for once looked enthusiastic with her eyes crinkling in a true smile. Whatever the two girls did when they were alone, Shute could not imagine. Everyone had worried the princess would not get along with the other girl -- the former known for desiring the attention that came with being of royalty. There _had_ been a few instances where Zero was ready to mediate the situation if push came to shove since Sayla never noticed when danger was in the air -- whether it be an invasion or royal temper tantrum. Yet those tension filled moments became no more one day. The two had begun a friendship that not even Zero could comprehend; talking, gossiping, baking together, holding hands, sharing secret glances and inside jokes. There was a special power women held, from what Shute observed, and that was being able to become close in no time.

“I would love to try more Neotopian snacks as well, if we have time.”

“Of course, we can even share a milkshake!”

Thank goodness Shute had brought his relic of a camera, because that was an adorable scene he did not want to miss.

* * *

 

In the theaters Shute sat between Rele and Bellwood, and Sayla was right beside the princess, ready to hold her hand in scary moments of the movie. They had settled on a classic horror film double feature of _Friday The 13th_ and _The Phantom of The Opera,_ though shute had hoped a western was playing somewhere since they had the car to drive them to any theaters, but none were showing, and in the end this was what they had settled on.

“Geeze, Rele gets all the action tonight, huh?” Bellwood crossed his arms in a way they all knew he was only teasing.

“Birthday girl gets _all_ the hands to hold. Too bad these seats do not accommodate for more than two hands.”

“Guess you’ll just have to continue dreaming of me.”

“Alas, I will capture you hardworking hands one day.” There was a promise in her voice, one which conveyed her sincere desire to do so.

“Hush, it’s starting!” Sayla exclaimed in a whisper.

With an arm around the Lacroan’s slim shoulders, Shute lounged back to enjoy the film, amused when he found she was doing the same with her own arm around the other woman in the same manner. When blood of young horny teenagers was shed, Relejimana jumped, gasped, and most of all, squeezed both Neotopians’ hands twined in her own. Her body leaned forward gently as she was immersed in the moving picture -- careful to keep her arm around Sayla’s body cuddled up against her side comfortable. At some point Bellwood also began to get cozy, pressing his arm against Shute’s tightly and laying his head on the young man’s shoulder; and if he did not bring up the fact that their hands had curled around one another’s, then Shute would not either if only to save Bellwood the embarrassment...or whatever  reason he did not want to say.

If Rele had any reservations of the intimate scenes, she did not voice them and instead giggled when a lover’s embrace was cut short in Jason’s hunger for death. When it came time for the second film, she sat back in her seat, holding Sayla close and laying her head against Shute’s arm behind her. His blue eyes caste over her unknowing face, watching the big screen color her pale features as eyes become lost in each scene. If only she could look this candid and relax.

His face turned back to the Phantom on his knees before Christine Daae, silent in his pleas -- missing the wince in Rele’s face.

* * *

 

Visiting the stores went by in a flash, hardly a soul in the mall at such a late hour, thus keeping them from waiting in lines. Sayla pulled her inter-dimensional friend along, spinning racks of clothes, pointing out cute shoes, and holding up jewelry to the princess’ body while Shute and Bellwood hung back to let them have their bonding time.

“Oh, this bracelet would look so splendid on you, a nice pink to match your usual blue gowns.”

“It would stand out not only in color, but design...but I do like.” Rele lifted her wrist to allow the other to hook the item on.

“Good, because I’m getting it for you and buying myself the matching one!”

“That's unnecessary --”

“But it is -- it’s a symbol of our friendship!”

Relejimana stared with raised brows, then her face melted into a grin, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Yes, of course, then I’ll never take it off!”

With matching pastel pink and blue bracelets on Sayla’s right wrist and Rele’s left, the two girls continued to look about. Sayla knew little of medieval times, and even less on Lacroa, but she assumed that whatever shopping they did there it was nothing like Neotopia’s own outlet stores. The way the brunette’s hands hovered over hangers and mannequins told such. She was not a stranger to the clothes though, mainly to the act of wearing them. She had worn SDGF training uniforms in the past, but they were not like the jeans and tee she was fitted in now. She seemed so engrossed in looking, Sayla feared she wasn’t actually paying attention in the first place. The way her eyelids lulled and her pupils dilated as she idly wandered near Sayla worried the the latter.

Surely Shute had seen it too.

“Come on, let’s go grab a bite to eat.”

The princess blinked away her mindlessness and looked to her friend. “And that milkshake.” She smiled.

* * *

 

One giant cookies and cream milkshake with four straws, four pretzels, two double cheeseburgers, and one enormous bag of fries later, and they found themselves walking out the mall and into the cold night air with whatever was left of their pretzels in hand.

“The milkshake was meant for only me and Rele.” Sayla pouted with her arm around the other girl’s -- hands once again twined.

“I bought it.” Shute stated matter-of-factly.

“I would have bought our own if you hadn’t bumped me out of the way.”

Shute turned around and began to walk backwards ahead of both girls, outstretching his arms in an challenge. “Come on at me.” He grinned.

That she did, pulling away from Rele to chase Shute as he trotted backwards until he almost tripped and ate the pavement. When his balance was caught, he began to jogging normally, the duo laughing maniacally into the night with only the lampposts to guide them through the darkness. Leaving the princess and Bellwood to meet one another’s step as they followed.

“Will we not get caught by an officer?” She looked to the scientist.

He shoved both hands into the pockets of his aviator’s jacket, giving her a shake of his head. “They won’t be able to catch us, they’re not made for speed.”

“Then how do they catch any thieves?”

“They identify the perp, snap a picture, send it out, and some other GM catches them. Plus, we ain’t causing trouble, just a couple of youngsters out having fun.”

“Oh.” Rele nodded. Her face turned away, as if observing the cars, which Bellwood wouldn’t have put passed her; this was her first time having rode in, or been so close to, a vehicle besides a gunperry. The other two dimensions traversed via horses and carriages -- prehistoric modes of transportation that he sometimes forgot existed, though they were not uncommon in Neotopia, but Bellwood had little time for observing or riding on those. His time was mainly on the base working on circuitry, coding, and in general building with Kao Lynn as his mentor. Bellwood lacked a  social life until Shute had joined the force, a kid three years his junior, but wise beyond his years since saving the world; that’s what happened when you traveled beyond dimensions and get tortured by an otherworldly entity. Relejimana was twice that though, and Bellwood was not embarrassed to admit that she surpassed himself in that way. She was pulling the heavy workloads with politics, he was getting his hands greasy with technical aspects, and Shute was immersing himself on the frontlines, scars and turmoil wracking his emotional health. The three of them together were a force to be reckoned with.

Sayla’s support and nursing skills get us through it all too, he thought to add with a look towards her still trying to catch Shute.

In his peripheral view he saw Rele doing the same, watching as the two goofs jumped around. Platinum blonde hair bouncing in it’s ponytail while a red jacket flew up from how boisterous their game was. As discreetly as possible, he turned his head to gain a better view of the princess’ face, noting the dullness in her blue eyes, similar to his own face when lost in his work and thoughts. The princess was not there, her mind miles away to where it had gone in the car when he caught her in the side-mirror. Bellwood was no psychiatrist, nor could he say he knew how to read a person’s mood with just a look at them, but this was so blatantly obvious, he was _positive_ Shute and Sayla had caught on too. Unlike Shute, though, he stepped up to try for some answers.

“Hey Rele, we good?” He bent forward a bit to gain her attention.

She looked to him blankly, then blinked a few times. When she finally came back to reality, she nodded vigorously. “Yes, I am good, just….tired.”

That was no lie, but not the whole truth. “Yeah I can see that, but….”

“But?” She didn’t bite, far better at keeping her composure and secrets than he remembered.

Well, he knew when to keep back, and to be fair, this whole situation was more Shute’s area of expertise than him -- a hermit to his core, best left to his machinery and schematics. If Relejimana did not want to talk about it, then Bellwood would respect that.

She raised her hands to her mouth and began to blow on them -- the cold finally hitting her. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and took her closest one, feeling how chilly and smooth like porcelain her hand was against his warm, worned hand. He laced their fingers and the both of them shared a knowing smile.

“Didn’t have to put any effort to be victorious.” She lifted her chin.

“You’re lucky I got a soft spot for princesses.”

“...Thank you, Bellwood.”

“Anytime, Rele.”

* * *

 

The four of them ran through the empty parking lot in the end, whooping and laughing their throats to soreness until they jumped into the car and drove off. Between the horrible singing, and the swaying they did in trying to dance, the interior was filled with crumbs by the time Bellwood parked them across the street from an apartment complex none of them knew about, save Shute.

“Who’s place was this again? Because I know you didn’t say you’re _boyfriend’s._ ”

“ I didn’t, and he’s not my boyfriend, just a guy I’ve been close friends for awhile now.” Shute shut the door once Rele was out. He took her hand when she shoved it into his -- rightfully nervous with the approaching new environment and people. He hadn’t told her this part of the plan.

Bellwood shook his head and Rele piped up. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, I know you’re kind of bored with your usual birthday parties, so I thought maybe you’d like to try a Neotopia one.”

They entered the building, finding it devoid of life. The lobby was impeccable for something that looked a tad shabbier than what was usual Neotopia standards. They passed a wall of mailboxes and ascended the stairs.

“I haven’t been to a house party in so long! Work gets so busy this time around.” Sayla sighed; her little bakery had received so much popularity over the year, baking was quite literally her livelihood at this point. Flower and bits of dough practically embedded themselves in her skin, and on one than more occasion she was complimented for smelling like vanilla extract and cinnamon. But that was life she supposed, and she was not alone in drowning herself in work like her friends. It was not as important as world saving, but it was her passion nonetheless.

“My friend’s name is Sergio  and it just happened he was throwing a party on your birthday. He likes to throw them every month or so.” Shute assured the princess. The muffled sound of music began to flow down the stairs as they walked up another flight.

“We’ll hang for maybe an hour, then head back to my workshop to relax. Sound good?”

“Yes, it sounds good.” Rele lifted her head once they stopped at the door, ready to jump into the fray.

The electropop blaring from the speakers was not so menacing as to cause a hard reverberation in their bodies, but enough to overwhelm their minds; it smelt of sweet candy, alcohol, and usual body musk dancing produced -- a better variation than what Shute had smelt in Lacroa, thanks to cologne; the apartment was not terribly crowded, leaving enough space to mingle and dance without creating some sort of mosh-pit; and the lights were dimmed in favor of a golden glow throughout the whole apartment. In the blink of an eye a young man was waltzing over to them with a grin and open arms.

“Shute, you made it! I’m so happy.” The man had to do nothing but stand there to have Shute jumping in to his arms.

“Wow, he’s tall.” Bellwood’s brows raised and looked to the girls on either side of him to make sure he was not the only one craning his neck.     

“You guys this is Sergio -- Sergio, these are my friends I’ve told you all about!”  Shute wiggled out of the tight embrace, but did not more than a step away from the other man.

“Let me guess: the brilliant Bellwood,” Sergio smirked to the scientist with curly dark locks. “The sweet Sayla -- how can I _not_ know you when your face and bakery is so renowned,” He gave a small bow to the blushing woman. “And last, but not least, the fair princess, Relejimana Miyu du Lacroa.” And he reached a hand out, gently taking her hand to kiss like some fairytale prince.

“You have a lovely home.” Sayla gazed up into the grey eyes of their new friend; she could not deny he was handsome beyond words. With short, dark, wavy hair combed forward and wispy sideburns like some sort of vintage portrait from years so long before, the only reason she knew of them was from idly perusing the public  library back in highschool when bored. His skin was a lovely tan too, sandy and a tad bleached out from what she could assume as too much sunbathing.

“Thank you, you should see it when there aren’t strangers in it.” Sergio chuckled.

“These aren’t all your friends?” Bellwood questioned.

“Most of them, but then you know how it is. One friend calls their other friends, then they call another, and so on and so forth down the grapevine.”

“What about your roommates? Parents?”

The grey-eyed man began to lead them away to a table covered in a cloth and piled on with plastic red cup, bottles of alcohol, fizzy drinks, juices,  and nearly-empty plates of snacks (his arm around Shute’s waist all the while). “My roommate is out on the dance floor somewhere. Can’t miss him -- he’s the ginger who thinks he can dance.”

Shute knew the redhead quite well -- Niklaus, with the freckled cheek. “Well, we came to party for a bit for Rele’s birthday, so let's get the drinks rolling.” He took a cup and held it out.

“Just half a cup for me, I’m designated driver.” Bellwood took the cup offered to him by Sergio.

“Don’t worry, everything is pretty light, or else I’d be cleaning up some nasty shit in the morning.” The party host winked and began to mix a few drinks.

Whenever he was with Sergio, Shute felt like time sped up just to make their day together feel short. The same happened with Captain, never allowing them all the hours they craved. Time was a tricky bastard that did not favor him it seemed, and the party no exception either. soon he found himself wrapped up in the taller man’s presence, drinking weak booze and getting high off the atmosphere of all the party-goers losing themselves to a song about someone’s car and how dirty it was. He caught Bellwood dancing with Sayla and Rele, the trio jumping to the music, and Shute was mesmerized as Rele’s brunette locks went flying with every wild jump as she tried to get into the groove. He took his eyes off them for one second so he could send Sergio a smile, but before he knew it his eyes did not turn back. His companion was good at catching his attention with his handsome smile and hands always ready to sweep Shute into twirl or shimmy of their bodies. He did not catch either Bellwood or Sayla after that -- trusting the two to behave -- but when he last saw Rele, she was standing by a wall alone, nursing her drink. Once again it felt like he had only glanced away for a second, yet when he turned back to her, the princess was gone.

“Hey, Serg, did you see where Rele went?” He yelled over the music that had become louder over time.

“I saw her go to the balcony -- made sure no one unsavory followed her.” He jutted his chin toward the sliding doors where a lone figure stood. She was unmistakable with her long hair, hunched over the banister with a foot behind her other.

Fuck. “I gotta so check on her, there’s something on her mind she’s been hiding from us all night.”

“I thought so, she’s doing her best to keep a facade, but I know when someone’s pushing away some depression.”

“Depression? How do you guess that?”

“Trust me, I’ve met people like Rele before, they all do the same thing in the face of sadness. A tough face here, a smile there, perhaps some zoning out.” Sergio stood still, taking Shute’s hands in his own.

“She may be ready to talk about it if she’s been at it all day.”

Shute felt his eyes crinkle. “Thanks Serg. I’ll be back later, probably gonna take her back to my place to chill.”

“Hop to it, nerd.”

This time around, maneuvering through a party was not difficult. The apartment was not as big as a ballroom and the people not packed tight. With a polite nod or ‘excuse me’ Shute was at the sliding door, shutting it behind him as he looked over Rele. She had been huddled before, but now stood tall with both her hands on the wooden fence and drink abandoned on top of it. Whatever had happened during her time outside, it had done something to how the princess held herself -- hair blowing past her face in the night air.

“Hey Rele, enjoying the view?” He did not take any step closer. It felt as though he was already intruding on _something._

“Yes….Neotopia is beautiful when it is all lit up. Like a million candles and Mhms in the air.” Her voice was stronger than before, truly an air of power around her.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit vacant today….wanna talk about it?” He ventured where he had been too afraid before back in Lacroa.

“....I was remembering my past birthdays...one in particular where I ventured into my kingdom with a guide...he’s gone, like the rest of them, but he still seems to haunt me.”

His gut gave a lurch; he knew who she meant. “Oh, I understand….” What else was there to say? He could do only so much without risking offending her and the memory of her dearest guardians.

“Those masquerades are so….empty of heart, since that fateful day where everything was turned to stone….but we keep trying to regain what we lost, except _them._ It gets easier as the years go by, though I can never stop my mind from remembering...he was...my best friend….and I wonder...”

“Rele, I --” He wanted to yell words of encouragement that she would feel better one day. That the ghosts of her past would fade away into to fondness that would not overtake her with pity. They were still with her in heart and memory, and the corruption of one of them was not something to look upon with sorrow nor tenderness. But her merry chuckle stopped him, giving him a scare.

“Oh Shute, you’ve done so much for me today, and I am grateful. You, Bellwood, and Sayla truly are amazing. Thank you.” She finally turned around, pulling her arms behind her back. Now he could see the dry, wet trails of tears staining her cheeks, and the truly happy smile on her face.

“I’m going to head home, before Zero finds I’m not in my bedroom. He’ll go absolutely mad.” She pulled herself to sit on the banister, turning her eyes and hand to the red cup of leftover drink. She brought it to her lips and gulped it down like it  were nothing; she probably was used to the strong drinks back home.

“Your clothes are still in my shed.”

She cleared her throat once her cup was empty.“Keep them, as a spare set in case I ever need them.”

Shute watch the princess toss him the cup, catching it without a second thought. He watched her swing her legs over, a blue glow lighting up below her -- the sigil ready to carry her away. She looked her shoulder to flash him one last grin and a wink with impish delight.

“I’ll see you in a few days -- give Bellwood and Sayla goodbye pecks for me.”

He nodded -- speaking up one last time before she was gone, rising on her magical platform.

“Happy birthday, Rele.”

* * *

 Looking up to the wall now covered in at least four rows of fairy-lights, Shute admired his handiwork on the workshop's second floor. The Polaroids he had taken were marked with dates and small comments he had spent the day after their festivities writing in the blank white part at the bottom, and now they hung on the lights by clothespins. The relic of a camera still worked nicely, and the expensive film had been worth it as he looked at the shots of him, Sayla, Bellwood, and Rele blinded by flashes.

"These are exceptional, Shute. You have an eye for photography." Captain Gundam gently brushed his fingers over each one as his hand went across the lights.

The young man shrugged, his eyes kept to one photo in particular: the goofy grins of the small group sitting bunched together on the top of the car trunk. He shook his head fondly.

"My friends are just very good subjects."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been inspired to write for Rele & make her more likable since she always had a lot of potential to be more than what the series showed. Inspired by The Enchanted Forest chronicles, I see her young adult years having her be like Cimorene, & since playing The Arcana mobile game, her later years as Queen inspired by the character Nadia. There will also be a sequel to this, but from Rele's POV to see what's up with her, with further inspiration from popular LOTR Eowyn/Grima fanfics on here. Story started in September, went through MULTIPLE revisions, and beta read by myself every so weeks, but still, mistakes & inaccuracies may be there.
> 
> [Lacroan Party Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVAlriiVjC8&)  
> [Finding Rele](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9NKgdSDwkM) & [ASMR(lowered)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQqilj8Q9Ug&t=4005s)  
> Music fades into: [The Fountain of Cupid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQcLIm-s75U&t=355s)  
> [ Shute & Rele's Mixtape ](https://open.spotify.com/user/swordser/playlist/7gqoU9z3W9cJc0442ggY2E?si=A7WYjRx0QJOF6J9t7Qa18Q)  
> The latter being in a particular order, mainly towards the end.  
> [ Writing Blog where inspiration reblogs may be](https://misseccentric.tumblr.com/)


End file.
